Queen of the Mist
by RiokaKitsune
Summary: What if an ordinary girl from our world died and what do ya know she was reborn. However her story is a bit different form your usual one. Watch as she grows and gains family with the Arcabaleno and the Vongola. Some language. I am sorry to announce but both of my stories are up for adoption something happened and I can no longer continue these PM me if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my peeps I know I didn't finish Box Animals but I haven't been able to et any ideas for that one. Anyways my lovlies this is a reborn into KHR story... again. However I am gonna try my damn hardest to add an interesting twist. The twist is... I aint tellin ya read to find out.**

**.**

**.**

OH. MY. FUCKIN. GOD. I really thought my death would be some awsome, ass-kickin, go-out-with-a-bang kinda thing. Nope I died an ordinary death of car crash. Yep you heard it here first peoples. Huh guess I should introduce myself. My name's Leann Nobles. (haha see the joke with my last name no tch dumbasses) As I was saying I'm your average Joe kinda gal. Brown hair, dull green eyes, overweight, and an anime obsessed girl to the very end.

My death went like this here I am just got my permit goin down the road with my dad and BAM stupid-ass woman pulls out of nowhere textin her boyfriend probably and Ts us. Mind you we're in a tiny little ol' Chevy and she's in this huge ass Ford 150. You can imagine how this went down. She hit us on my side of the car exactly where I was sittin and managed to roll us about 4 times.

Her trucks barely dented and here I am tryin to make sure my old mans ok (by the way he only suffered mild scrapes and fractured bones) and I'm bleedin out from rather large glass shards buried in my chest and gut. I'm pretty sure my heads knocked open and oh hey look there're shiny lights now. Ahh damn this aint gonna be pretty in the mornin.

I was in the ER ,alone might I add, when I heard my heart monitor startin to act up. I couldn't help but ask whatever deity there is out there why this had happened to me but I got no answer. That bein said was I really expectin one. After several minutes though the damage and pain was to much and I gave up. 'Damn' I thought 'I didnt even get to see the latest episode of Naruto or One Piece yet.'

Ok what the hell I thought there was supposed to be some great judgement or somethin after this who knows. Damn it's hot in here and small too. I felt like I was surrounded by a wall of squishy-ness. Alright thats it somone get me the hell outta here.

-Two Months Later-

Life is a bitch and so is fate. This place is so freakin boring. All I can do is sit here and think. I have to admit though it's taught me some life-lessons. Nah I'm messin with ya thought I did manage to organize my mind all Harry-Potter style. You know with your mind bein someplace that you can put up protections and all that awsome stuff. For now I ain't tellin ya what I did though. But seriously dude the wall just got tighter. Ah hell finally some light. Aaannnd I'm outta here bitches aaannnnd theres a giant doctor holdin me. The hell!

Dude shit did not just get real. Getting reborn was something that only happened in fanfiction usually for some reason in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Meh who am I to judge. Oh wait they're givin me to some lady. This must be my mom. Hmmm nothin interestin about her. Brown hair, plain face, and holy shit.

Her eyes were so freakin awsome. They looked like someone had taken pure opals and set it into her eye sockets. Anyway the light hit them they shone a different color. So freakin cool. I really hope I got her eyes. Wait a second is she ok?

My new mom apparently wasn't doin so good and with givin birth to me it was too much for her. I promised myself to do better in this life. Her last words also helped of course. Oh I guess I should repeat them huh.

"My little mist never lose sight of who you are and make your life what you hope it to be."

**.**

**.**

**Pheeeewwwww hot damn that was intense. I had no freakin idea what to write about and one day this popped up in my head so I had to get it out. I know some are going to point out my spelling mistakes on stuff ending in -ing but it's supposed to be there as a indicator of her having a country accent. Sorry for the language I'll try to keep it as low as possible but no promises and for it being so short. Anyways please review so I know I did a good job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovlies. Alright so I appreciate all those that read this with it being a new story and all. I promise this chapter will be longer and I'll add the g to -ing. Last chappie was kinda a POV thing so it made sense plus with her being somewhere new she lost the accent. Anywho off you go my dears.**

**.**

**.**

You know being stuck in the body of a four-month old sucked. Big time might I add. All you could eat/drink was this nasty powdered milk junk they gave you. And don't even get me started on having shit in your diaper. I think the most annoying thing though was the fact I had to have someone help me with everything. In my 'past-life' I was a loner and was very independent. So not even being able to lift my head was driving me nuts.

As for what happened to me after the woman that gave birth to the new me died. Well I went into the foster care system but now there werent really any families left to take me in. As soon as I got to one house I was being shipped off to another for some weird reason. The families always looked uncomfortable when I looked right at them. I think it's cause I got my wish and inherited my 'mom's eyes.

Another thing that worried the people in charge of me was that I was crawling in perfect ease. I could also talk to some degree it was still motsly gibberish but I could form sentences. What can I say I'm a 16 year old trapped in an infant's body. I wanted my mobility back and what better way than to seem like some genius baby and start crawling at 4 months. Ah well what do they know right?

-Two months later-

Muahahaha I finally get to see what I look like. The mother of the new group ,as I call the foster families, was geting ready to give me a bath and was waiting for the water to heat up a bit. 'Nows my chance' I thought. Giving a small cry and waving at the mirror the woman finally got the meaning of what I wanted.

"Do you like the mirror?" she asked. She then picked me up and sat me on the sink in front of it.

Holy. Mother, Of. Cheezits. I did get my mom's eyes whoot take that fate haha. Ok now that that's over I have purple hair. -_- Nice. It's a dark purple thankfully so it's not garish. Ah hell. You have got to be kidding me. Nope the mirror never lies and right now I wish it was.

Staring right back at me with it's chubby cheeks and awsome eyes was a baby with purple upside-down triangle tattoos on her cheek. Sound familiar? Well considering Mammon from KHR has the exact same ones guess what that means?

Yep you got it in one. Mammon and all his greedy self is my dad. Yay (hint the sarcasm). Damn and I thought for sure that Mammon actually was a girl under that awsome cloak. This'll blow some fanfic authors minds. Well what can ya do? Me personally I am going to keep calm and accept it for what it is.

...

...

...

Ahhhh! who am I kidding does anyone realize what this means for me. I mean holy crap an Arcabaleno is my father for crying out loud. I know for a fact he has his share of enemies what if they come after me. And oh my god does this mean I have to get involved in the mafia too. Wait does this mean I also have DW flames. Sweet ok I can now ignore everything else now. Hmm I wonder which ones I got. Oh well I'm sleepy now so I'll think about this later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmmm that turned out good as far as I know. Haha didn't expect it do be Mammon's daughter did you nyahaha. Anyways please tell me what you think and constructive critisism would be appreciated. Reviews help the author stay inspired.**


	3. adoption notice

Guys I am really sorry especially since so many of you looked forward to me updating but I am sad to say that I can longer continue both Queen of the Mist and Box Animals due to an accident in fact I am having someone else type this for me at the moment. If anyone wants to adopt this please PM me i truly hate to even have to put these up but now that I am paralyzed from neck down I can't do anything anymore. I am so sorry guys and if you know anyone who adopts stories let them know and please spread the word about my 2 again sorry everyone you have my deepest apologies.

(this is her sister typing for her) everyone she is devastated by this and she is sobbing while having me type this out. you dont know how much you guys mean to her as well as these stories please forgive her she really wishes she could have finished these


End file.
